Lost in Love
by MockingjayPrior
Summary: Edward y Bella se conocen de un manera no muy agradable. Ella se crea una imagen sobre él y le desagrada casi desde el primer momento. ¿Y que mas? Bueno, esta historia de amor va sobre la marcha, muchas cosas (buenas o malas) pueden pasar.
1. Chapter 1

Los días se vuelven tediosos en la oficina, todo el tiempo corriendo de aquí para haya. Soy la asistente del dueño del lugar (una empresa de publicidad). Mi trabajo es sencillo hasta cierto punto; tomar notas, hacer llamadas, recibir mensajes, cosas así. Mi jefe es joven y muy, muy guapo. El tiene treinta años y yo estoy deslumbrada por el, casi desde el primer día en que llegue ahí.

—Isabella… —Decía Emmett mientras agitaba su mano frente a mí.

—¿Mande?

—¿Dónde estas mujer? Te he perdido durante un momento. —Sonrío con esa perfecta sonrisa que siempre me impresiona.

—Lo siento no era mi intención, ¿En donde estábamos?

—Estábamos…

Y se volvió a enfrascar en esa ardua tarea que debíamos realizar. Una vez más mire el cristal. Desde aquí se veían las personas como pequeñas hormiguitas, me gustaba observarlas y perderme pensado cosas vagas.

Emmett estaba acostado en el sillón lanzando una pelota. Eso era una de las cosas que me gustan de el: siempre relajado, con ideas innovadoras y además de todo carismático.

—Eso seria todo. Ya puedes irte a tu casa, iré al medico y de ahí iré directo a mi casa.

—Sr. Cullen, ¿Se encuentra bien? —Sentí una repentina opresión en el pecho. ¿Qué iba mal?

—Estoy bien, gracias. Es solo ese chequeo habitual, mi medico quiere sacarme de la ciudad dice que me hace daño y que un tiempo fuera me vendrían bien.

—¿Y que le dijo usted?

—Pues que estaba loco. ¡¿Como voy a dejar todo?! Pero supongo que todo dependerá del chequeo de hoy.

—Vaya, espero y tenga buenos resultados.

—Gracias. Bueno ya me voy, puede retirarse cuando quiera.

Desde que trabajo aquí he sabido que Emmett es muy enfermizo, ha pasado días en cama, en el hospital o en casa de su madre, más de una vez el doctor le ha dicho que debe dejar la ciudad por algún tiempo. La respuesta de Emmett siempre es un rotundo no. No imagina ni por un momento la idea de dejar su preciosa empresa para pasar algunas semanas en la hacienda que comparte con su hermano.

…

Toda la tarde estuve revisando cajas en el sótano. Recién empezaba a usar la casa que mi fallecido padre me había dejado. El día que leyeron su testamento me negué a ir a vivir ahí, era una sensación de: quiero y no quiero. Quiero: Porque ahí esta toda mi infancia, los recuerdos de una padre sonriente y atlético, un padre emprendedor y capaz de realizar un millón de cosas; mi padre el superhéroe. El no quiero, por otro lado, se debía que el había pasado los últimos meses de su vida postrado en su cama, sufriendo la impotencia de no poder levantarse para nada, porque esa maldita enfermedad le estaba dañando los huesos.

Volví a la sala y limpie el par de lámparas que me encontré. Sacudí y moví mas muebles, para que la casa quedara completamente impecable, tal y como le gustaba a mi papá.

Mi celular, que estaba en la cocina, empezó a sonar y me lance a la carrera por el. El identificador decía: Emmett Cullen. Sorprendida respondí.

—¿Se…señor? —Dije torpemente.

—Isssssabella… —Marco la 'S' de una manera poco común en el. —¿Podría usted bella dama… hacerme el grandísimo favor de venir por mi?

—Señor Cullen, ¿Esta usted bien? ¿Dónde esta?

—Oh claro que estoy bien, aunque debo cambiar algunas cosas y blablabla… —No decía mas.

—¿Señor? ¿Sigue ahí?

—¡SEÑOR! —Soltó una estruendosa carcajada. —Estoy en el Blue House. Venga por mí.

—Esta bien. No se mueva de su lugar y en 20 minutos estoy ahí.

La línea se corto. Salte del taburete en que estaba sentada. Me enfunde en un pantalón de mezclilla y me puse tenis. Agarre las llaves de mi viejo Beetle y salí a la oscura noche de Seattle.

…

Aparque el coche y corrí al Blue House. Pregunte por Emmett y ahí lo vi. Con el rostro pegado a la mesa y con una expresión indescifrable, se veía perdido y cansado. Algo que no le pasaba con frecuencia.

Me acerque a el y cuando me miro se enderezo sonriendo. Volvía a ser el, pero no del todo.

—¡Isssssabella estas aquí!.

—Claro que si. Venga vámonos.

Como me fue posible lo ayude a caminar. Gracias al cielo no se estaba cayendo de borracho ni nada por el estilo, podía mantenerse perfectamente en pie.

Murmuraba muchas cosas de las cuales solo entendía frases o palabras cortas: «Iré.» «No… quiero.» «¿Por qué?».

Duramos un rato parados junto a mi coche porque el se rehusaba a dejar que lo llevara, alegaba que se encontraba en perfecto estado como para manejar a su casa sin causar ningún daño ni a él ni a nadie.

—¡Por favor señor suba al coche! —Mas que una petición sonó como una orden.

—¿Gritándole al jefe Srita. Swan? —Se burlo. A pesar de su borrachera sentí que me ponía roja como un tomate, dios quiera y el hombre no lo recuerde mañana.

—Claro que no señor —me apresure a decir y una parte de mi se quería reír de la situación —por favor suba al coche.

Con un suspiro pesado accedió al fin. Emmett sabe que yo lo cuido, que puede llamarme a la hora que quiera y puede pedir lo que quiera, pero nunca en estos 4 años, recién cumplidos, que tengo trabajando con él lo había visto así. Pero de igual manera es mi deber sacarlo de su apuro y sabe que cuenta con mi discreción.

Ahora la pregunta esta ¿Qué lo puso tan mal? ¿El medico le abra dicho algo malo? Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron, este pobre hombre que se ha esforzado demasiado, que ha trabajado tan duro desde que su padre esta delicado del corazón, no merece estar enfermo. Quiero preguntar, necesito saber que no es nada grabe que lo superara como a superado otras cosas.

—Señor…

—Isssssabella… —Interrumpió. —¿Me llevas a mi casa?

—Si, señor. Vamos camino a su casa no se preocupe.

—Tengo miedo Isabella. —Su voz dejo de sonar graciosa, ahora sonó seria y sombría.

—¿De que? —Y realmente me daba miedo saber la respuesta.

—Estoy muriendo.

Detuve el coche en seco. ¡¿Muriendo?! En ese momento lo abrace, por la cosa esa del "aquí y ahora" y porque de alguna manera su vida se le iba de las manos.

…

_Hace como mil millones de años (?) que no escribía nada de nada, pero en estos últimos días me he medio inspirada para crear mi primer novela aquí en fanfiction :33 ¡Espero que les guste! :)'_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Cuando pase mis brazos por sus hombros su cuerpo se tenso y me golpee mentalmente por no pensar antes de actuar, pero luego, para mi fortuna, se relajo y respondió a mi abrazo.

—Vamos a ir a su casa, va a descansar y quizás después podremos hablar. —Él asintió. Cuando estaba por alejarme de él tuve otro impulso y puse mi mano en su mejilla y le dije: —Todo va a estar bien, ¿Okay? —Puso su mano sobre la mía, cerró los ojos y suspiro.

—Gracias Isabella. —Abrió los ojos y sonrío con tristeza.

Retome la marcha. Ese pequeño momento había bastado para romperme el corazón en mil pedacitos. Su tristeza y desesperación eran palpables. Aun ni siquiera se que tiene, pero le ruego al cielo que haya sido el alcohol el que haya hecho que él dramatizara y que en realidad no este muriendo que sea algo tratable.

…

—Siéntate aquí. —Se dejo caer en el sillón. —¿Quieres un té o un café?

—Café, por favor.

Me metí a la cocina. Busque el café, las tazas y las cucharitas. Todo lo encontré con facilidad ya que no es la primera vez que vengo. Como su asistente personal vengo y hecho un vistazo a su casa cuando él esta de viaje, en otras ocasiones he venido para ultimar detalles sobre juntas, contratos y cosas así.

Prepare el café y volví a la sala. Emmett estaba acostado, tenía los ojos abiertos con la expresión que tenia en el Blue House.

—Aquí esta el café.

Se sentó de nuevo. Le di la taza y le dio un gran trago al café como si de agua se tratara. Negó con la cabeza y cerro los ojos, algo iba mal. Supongo que necesita el apoyo de su familia, pasar un rato con ellos y relajarse.

—Siento haberte hecho venir tan tarde… pero no sabia a quien llamar.

—Esta bien señor no se preocupe.

—Si me preocupo. —Dijo en un tono serio. —Porque no esta bien que cuando pierdo los estribos recurra a usted. Usted es una dama y no debería lidiar con mi estado alcohólico. —Suspire. Emmett siempre ha sido un caballero, como los de las novelas clásicas.

—De verdad esta noche ha estado bien, no me ha pasado nada por venir a ayudarlo. Además, es la primera vez que usted pierde los estribos de esta manera.

El sonrío y le devolví la sonrisa. Tenia su cabello despeinado y me moría de ganas por pasar mis manos por el, decirle que todo estaba bien, que puede confiar en mi y sobre todo que pase lo que pase el puede contar conmigo. Pero me contengo.

—Llevare esto a la cocina. —Señale la taza y me la tendió.

—Gracias.

—No me de las gracias, lo hago de corazón. —Sonrió y asintió.

…

—¿Isabella?

Me levante de un salto. ¡Me quede dormida en la mesa de la cocina de Emmett!

—¡Señor! —Dije en voz bastante alta. —Lo siento tanto perdí… perdí la noción del tiempo, ni siquiera se en que momento me quede dormida.

—Tranquila, esta bien. —Sonrío burlonamente.

—¿Se esta burlando de mi? —Sonó tan a la defensiva que me lleve una mano a la boca por mi repentino arrebato.

—¡Que osada mujer! —Se río.

—Señor, lo siento…

—Isabella, ¡estoy bromeando! Tranquilícese.

—Lo siento.

—Deje de disculparse, me divertí a sus costillas. —Entrecerré los ojos y el sonrió. —Relájese. Bueno, necesito que vaya a su casa y se arregle, en dos horas la veo en la oficina. Tengo algo que decirle.

—Bien. —Di media vuelta para de una vez desaparecer de ahí.

—¿Isabella…?

—¿Si? —Voltee.

—Muchas gracias. —Dijo.

….

Antes de regresar a la oficina pase por la cafetería. Emmett y yo teníamos esa manía de empezar la mañana con cafeína: dos capuchinos de caramelo y canela. Eso empezó hace dos años, cuando por error deje olvidado mi café en su escritorio, recuerdo que salio de su oficina y me dijo "Gracias por el café" y yo me quede atónita murmurando un "De nada" y luego recordé que ese había sido mi café.

Pase por recepción y salude a Susannah, quien hoy lucia un espectacular cambio de estilo: cambio su rubio cabello largo por uno color rojo frambuesa, le quedaba genial. Pensé en mi y mi cabello castaño y mi poca valentía para hacerme un cambio de estilo tan radical. ¡Me falta valentía!

Seguí murmurando varios "buenos días" mas hasta que llegue a la oficina de mi guapísimo jefe. Este día se veía mejor, mucho mejor. Volvía a lucir su traje que se ajustaba en los puntos exactos para hacerlo ver exquisito.

—Buenos días señor.

—Buenos días Isabella, ¡Dios te bendiga a ti y al café! Tengo una gran resaca.

—Si le sirve de algo, tengo una aspirina en mi bolsa.

—¡Que bien! Por que no aguanto este dolor de cabeza.

Deje los cafés sobre la mesa, busque la aspirina en mi bolsa y le serví un vaso con agua.

—El medico me ha dicho que debo dejar la ciudad y esta vez me ha dicho que debo hacerlo, no como una sugerencia medica sino como una orden. —Me indica que me siente con él en la salita.

Yo asentí. ¿A dónde vamos con esto? ¿Me va a despedir porque no hare falta por un tiempo? Les rezo a todos los santos para que lo que estoy pensando no sea verdad. ¡Tengo que ayudar a mi madre con sus gastos! ¿En donde voy a trabajar?

—Lo que tengo que decirte te lo tienes que pensar muy bien, ver si te conviene o no.

¿Me va a despedir temporalmente y cuando el vuelva me recontrata? Pero ahí voy de nuevo, ¿Y si no encuentro pronto un trabajo? ¡Ay por todos los cielos!

—Señor… —Interrumpo —¿Podría ir al punto? Si va a despedirme esta bien, lo entenderé.

—¿Despedirte? —Se ve confundido. —No, nada de eso. Eres un elemento importante, desde que te encargas de cuidar de mi no he faltado ni llegado tarde a una reunión, cenas de negocios o citas medicas, tu trabajo no peligra para nada.

_Eres un elemento importante_. Siento como todo dentro de mí convulsiona. Siento alivio, las mariposas en el estomago y me siento bien. No perderé mi trabajo y el alivio es muy agradable. La ayuda monetaria para mi madre sigue en pie ¡Gracias al cielo!

—Tengo una proposición para ti. Con lo de mi orden medica, sobre salir de la ciudad y descansar, decidí que me voy al Valle de Napa a la hacienda de mi hermano y quería proponer que vinieras conmigo.

¡De viaje con é! Palidecí. Salir, representa el alejarme de mi madre y lo que menos quiero es que se sienta sola. Quizás tengo que hablarlo con ella, seré una persona adulta e independiente, pero soy lo único que tiene y ella es lo único que yo tengo, así que no me puedo dar el lujo de decidir irme sin consultarlo.

—Obviamente habría un aumento de sueldo y te hospedaras en la casa; por esos gastos no tendrás que preocuparte, eso correrá por mi cuenta.

—Suena bien. Voy a hacerlo, pero… —Me ruborizo. No quiero sonar como una niña. —¿Podría confirmárselo al cien por ciento después de la hora de comida?

—Por supuesto Isabella. Para que resuelva sus asuntos, el viaje es el miércoles.

Salí de su oficina y me enfrasque en ordenar unos papeles de mi escritorio.

_De viaje._

_Con Emmett._

_Babeo. _

_**Si se toman la molestia en leerme: muchas gracias**___

_**Muchas bendiciones para el año que viene :-) **_

_**#Enjoy**_


End file.
